Berbeda
by Ahanachan
Summary: Semua berubah disaat kau pergi dan aku ingin mengakhirinya.


**Berbeda**

**Discla****i****mer **: Naruto dan seperangkatnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto secara sah, dan akan menjadi milik Kishi sensei sampai kapanpun

**Pair : **So Pasti Sasunaru. Tapi di chapter ini Menmanaru (brothersip)

**Rate : ** T

**Genre : ** Family, hurt/comfort

**Sumarry : **Semua berubah disaat kau pergi dan aku ingin mengakhirinya.

**Warning : **Ooc jelas, abal jelas, gaje jelas, typo(s) jelas, shounen-ai jelas, Naruto POV, flashback normal POV, judul gak nyambung dengan isi dan lain sebagainya.

**Don't like, Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Kalian bsa memanggilku Naruto. Aku anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara.

Ayah ku bernama Minato Namikaze dan ibuku bernama Namikaze-Uzumaki- Kushina. Aku memiliki kakak bernama Namikaze Kyuubi dan saudara kembar bernama Namikaze Menma. Walaupun kami kembar, namun dia terlahir 7 menit lebih dulu dibandingkan aku. Yah, jadinya aku harus memanggilnya kakak.

Keluarga kami adalah keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Saling berbagi, tertawa dan berkumpul bersama. Tapi itu dulu. Dulu saat Menma masih hidup, dan tidak lagi setelah Menma pergi meninggalkan kami semua.

Kalian benar. Menma meninggal.

Kalian bertanya kenapa bisa? Itu semua karena salah ku. Salahku yang membuatnya terbunuh. Salahku atas semua kecerobohanku. Salahku karena aku terlalu memaksa kehendak ku. Dan semuanya adalah salahku.

Kesalahan yang sangat berdampak luar biasa bagiku. Kesalahan yang tak bisa kuperbaiki. Dan kesalahan yang membuat ku kehilangan. Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku.

_FLASHBACK ON_

"Menma-nii, ajari aku menyetir mobil..." ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang, bermata shappire, berkulit tan dan memiliki tiga pasang goresan halus di pipinya manja kepada pemuda lain yang mirip dengannya namun memiliki warna rambut hitam. Mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan Menma.

Menma hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya, Menma juga memiliki rambut berwarna pirang, namun dia memilih mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna hitam agar bisa dibedakan dengan adiknya Naruto. Awalnya banyak yang tak setuju, namun lama kelamaan semua terbiasa.

"Naruto, lain kali saja ya sayang. Hujan baru saja berhenti, pasti jalanan masih licin. Apalagi kau masih belum pandai menyetir. kaa-san takut." Ucap wanita satu-satunya dalam keluarga Namikaze yang menjabat sebagai kaa-san menma dan Naruto serta Kyuubi, Kushina yang sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga bersama kedua anaknya.

"aku sudah bisa kok kaa-san. lagian aku juga merasa bosan di rumah terus. Sekalian jalan-jalan gitu. Iya kan Menma-nii." Ucap Naruto tetap kekeuh dengan keputusannya.

Menma yang dari tadi hanya diam pun angkat bicara "iya iya. Akan aku ajari. Tapi nanti jangan merengek kepadaku jika kau kebingungan lho. Deal?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Aku tak akan merengek. Memangnya aku perempuan apa?"

"Mungkin. Soalnya mana ada laki-laki seumuran mu yang akan bertingkah seperti itu jika sedang sebal?" ledek Menma kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah kesal pun melemparkan sebuah bantal kepada Menma yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Namun sayang, lemparan Naruto tak bisa mengenai Menma

"DASAR BAKA NII-SAN!" teriak Naruto

"Ouh jadi kau sudah berani mengatai Kyuu-nii baka ya? Oke, nanti aku akan bilang kepadanya kok. Tenang saja. Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan jitakan gratis darinya. hahaha"

"yang kumaksud itu kau Menma-nii." Ucap Naruto tambah sebal dan semakin menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Sedangkan Menma hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena sudah berhasil meledek adiknya itu.

"Kalian ini. Tenanglah sebentar saja apa tak bisa. Lalu Menma, apa tak apa kalau Naruto belajar menyetir sekarang? Kaa-san khawatir." Ucap Kushina dengan raut wajah yang sebanding dengan perkataannya. Khawatir.

"Tak apa kaa-san. aku akan menjaganya. Aku janji." Ucap Menma menenangkan sang kaa-san. sedangkan Kushina hanya bisa pasrah saja jika anak-anaknya sudah meminta seperti itu.

"yatta. Arigatou Menma-nii." Ucap Naruto riang kembali sambil memeluk Menma. Mudah sekali merubah emosi.

"Iya-iya." Ucap Menma membalas pelukan Naruto dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu ayo bersiap-siap. aku ke kamar dulu. Bye..." ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan sang kaa-san dan Menma yang masih di ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya. Begitu pula Menma yang pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga untuk bersiap-siap juga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, sudah belum?!" teriak Menma dari luar rumah memanggil sang adik yang dari tadi tidak keluar-keluar. 'dia memang seperti anak perempuan. Cuma bersiap-siap saja lamanya minta ampun.' Batinnya,

"iya Menma-nii, tunggu sebentar." Balas sebuah suara dari dalam rumah yang bisa dipastikan bahwa itu adalah suara Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dengan memakai kaos berwarna hitam dengan dilapisi jaket berwarna orange dan celana jeans selutut serta sepasang sneakers orange hitam yang melapisi kedua kakinya. Membuatnya menjadi semakin tampan jika tak mau di bilang manis.

"Lama sekali kau. Sudah seperti perempuan saja." Ucap Menma, sebal juga dengan tingkah sang adik.

"Biar saja. Aku kan ingin tampil sempurna. Tidak seperti kau. Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa kau memakai pakaiaan serba putih seperti itu? Kau pikir mau kemana?" ucap Naruto saat melihat penampilan Menma.

Jika diperhatikan memang benar semua atribut yang dipakai Menma berwarna putih. Dari kemeja putih polos, dengan celana berwarna putih panjang, jam berwarna putih dan juga sepatu sneaker berwarna putih. Hanya ada putih di dalamnya.

"Ya tak apa=apa dong. Ini membuat ku lebih bercahaya dan tampan kok." Ucap Menma PD.

"Sok kepedean. Sudahlah ayo kita segera pergi. Kau membuat lama saja." Sontak saja Menma merasa dongkol dan muncul perempatan imajiner di kepalanya.

"Yang lama itu kau Naruto!" teriak Menma sebal. Namun sayang, Naruto sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan Menma pun dengan perasaan masih dongkol juga ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Lama." Ucap Naruto saat Menma sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan itu membuat Menma semakin dongkol.

"Kalau bukan adikku sudah kutonjok kau Naruto." Ucap Menma menahan amarahnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku yakin kau tiddak akan melakukan itu. Lagipula mana tega kau menonjok makhluk tuhan yang paling tampan ini." Balas Naruto PD sambil menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukan mobilnya keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya.

"Jangan terlalu PD Naruto. Jelas-jelas lebih tampan aku. Fakta sudah membuktikan kok. Banyak gadis yang suka kepadaku. Sedangkan kau. Bukannya gadis malah para cowo plus om-om mesum yang mengincarmu. Untung saja ada aku yang selalu melindungimu. Hahaha" tawa Menma pun meledak karena berhasil membalas sang adik. Sedangkan Naruto seperti biasa, menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal.

Tapi memang benar apa yang dikatakan Menma. Walau mereka kembar identik, tapi ada satu perbedaan di antara mereka. Wajah Menma memang bisa dikatakan keren atau tampan. Sedangkan Naruto lebih ke kesan manis yang mungkin membuat para wanita iri kepadanya. Dari postur tubuh juga. Naruto jauh lebih pendek daripada Menma dan membuatnya semakin bertambah manis.

"Aku juga bisa menjaga diriku sendiri tanpa bantuanmu kok." Bela Naruto sambil melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Oh ya. Bagaimana jika nanti tidak ada aku? Apa kau benar-benar bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, eh?" ucap Menma dengan pandangan mengejek. Namun bagi Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut malah membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tak akan kemana-mana kan? Jadi kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ucap Naruto dengan perasaan yang tak nyaman dan sedih (?)

"ya... jika nanti aku pergi entah kemana dan aku tak bisa bersama dengan mu lagi. Siapa yang tau bukan?" jawab Mnema enteng.

Naruto semakin tak nyaman. "Sudahlah Menma-nii. Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku tak ingin kehilangan mu. Aku masih membutuhkan mu. Aku sangat menyanyangimu. Jadi kumohon jangan biacara seperti itu lagi."

Menma hanya terkikik geli. "Nah lho. Itu kau mengaku sendiri jika membutuhkan ku. Dan apa-apaan ekspresimu itu? Berlebihan tau. hahaha"

"Menma-nii! Aku serius. Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi walaupun kau hanya bercanda." Ucap Naruto agak emosi. Menma yang melihat hal tersebut pun merasa tak enak hati.

"iya-iya. Tak akan kuulangi lagi. Aku minta maaf." Ucap Menma sambil mengelus puncak kepala Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah.

Dan setelah itu hanya terdengar canda tawa dari kedua pemuda kembar itu dari dalam mobil.

TIN...TIN...

Tak berselang lam ada sebuah suara klakson truk berbunyi dari arah belakang mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto dan Menma. Membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Menma-nii, kenapa dengan truk dibelakang itu?" tanya naruto heran dengan truk yang berada sekitar 200 meter di belakang mereka yang terus mengklakson tanpa berhenti.

"Entahlah, tapi..." Menma menatap truk itu sebentar dan terbelalak kaget. "... Naruto hati-hati, truk di belakang sepertinya mengalami rem blong." Ucap Menma panik dan itu membuat Naruto juga merasa panik.

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana ini Menma-nii. Truk itu tak akan bisa menyalip kita dengan jalanan sesempit ini. Pasti truk itu akan menabrak kita dari belakang." Ucap Naruto bertambah panik.

"Tenang Naruto. Tenang. Tambah kecepatan mobilnya. Sekarang...!" perintah Menma.

"Tapi..."

"sudah lakukan saja!" Naruto pun mulai menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Dia nampak sangat ketakutan.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto.

"sudah, cepatkan laju mobilnya saja, nanti kau berbelok diperempatan di depan sana oke." Ucap Menma menuntun Naruto. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk menyetujui saran Menma. 'untung di depan tak ada mobil.' bain Menma sedikit lega.

"Menma-nii. Di depan ada kemacetan! Kita bisa menabrak mobil di depan!" panik Naruto.

"APA?!" teriak Menma.

"Lalu bagaimana ini?"

"Tenang Naruto.."

TIN...TIN...

"Menma-nii..."

"Tenang Naruto..." Menma nampak berfikir.

TIN...TIN...

Jarak antara mobil yang ditumpangi Menma dan Naruto semakin dekat dengan mobil didepannya dan truk yang berada di belakangnya.

Saat mobil mereka hampir bertabrakan, Menma pun dengan sigap memeluk Naruto dalam dekapannya dan saat itu juga mobil yang mereka tumpangi tertabrak truk dari belakang dan menabrak mobil didepannya juga.

"MENMA-NII"

"NARUTO!"

TIIINNN...

BRAKKKK...

CKITTT...

BRAK...

Dan dalam waktu sekejap saja mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto dan Menma terbalik. Naruto yang masih memiliki kesadaran pun membuka matanya melihat apa yang terjadi.

Namun dia kaget luar biasa saat melihat keadaan sang kakak yang mendekapnya erat dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan membuat baju putih yang dikenakannya berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

"Menma-nii... hiks..." lirih Naruto. Tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Na-naruto. Da-daijoubu ka?" tanya Menma dengan sisa kekuatannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto memeluk kakaknya erat.

"yo-kat-ta." Ucap Menma tersenyum melihat keadaan sang adik yang sepertinya baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa?" ulang Naruto lagi dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya.

"ka-ka-rena a-a-ku su-dah ber-janji un-tuk menja-ga-mu." Ucap Menma terbata-bata dan tersenyum.

"Tapi kau tak harus melakukan ini. Kumohon bertahanlah. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Go-men Na-naruto. A-aku tak ku-at lagi. Jaga se-mua-nya o-oke." Walau terbata Menma berusaha kuat untuk bicara. Naruto menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Menma.

"Sa-yo-na-ra na-ru-to." Dan itu adalah perkataan terakhir dari Menma sebelum menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

Merasa jika sang kakak tak berbicara lagi, Naruto pun memandang wajah kakaknya yang nampak bahagia walau banyak darah yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Menma-nii" Naruto menggoyang-goyang tubuh sang kakak.

"Kumohon hiks... bangun Menma-nii..." ucap Naruto masih menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh tak bernyawa Menma.

"Menma-nii, hiks... MENMA-NII!" teriak Naruto sebelum kegelapan menelan pandangannya dari wajah bahagia sang kakak.

.

.

.

.

RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA

Di sebuah lorong rumah sakit, sepasang suami istri yang kita ketahui bernama Minato dan Kushina berlari kencang tak menghiraukan teguran para perawat dan pengunjung rumah sakit.

Merasa sangat khawatir dan ketakutan setelah mendengar kabar bahwa anak mereka kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang berada di ruang gawat darurat. Minato yang tadinya di kantor pun melesat menuju rumahnya untuk menjemput sang istri.

Tepat saat mereka sampai di ruang UGD, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dengan nafas yang masih tak beraturan mereka bertanya tentang keadaan anak mereka.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok?" tanya Kushina terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf, anda keluarga dari siapa?" tanya balik sang dokter.

"Naruto Namikaze dan Menma Namikaze." Kini Minato yang berucap.

"Ouh. Keadaan Naruto baik-baik saja walau terdapat beberapa luka. Sekarang dia tengah tak sadarkan diri." Minato dan Kushina pun menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui keadaan sang anak bungsu.

"Namu maaf. Menma tak bisa kami selamatkan. Tuhan berkehendak lain." Lanjut sang dokter yang membuat Minato dan Kushina berdiri membatu tak percaya.

"Maaf, apa kita salah dengar?" tanya Kushina ingin memastikan jika dia salah dengar.

"maaf. Tapi kami sudah berusaha." Ucap sang dokter. Kushina pun tak kuasa menahan tangis. Air mata pun mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Tidak hiks... tidak mungkin hiks... Menma... hiks..." lirih Kushina lalu jatuh tertunduk.

"Menma... hiks... tidak mungkin, hiks... tidak mungkin hiks... MENMA!" dan Kushina pun menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan pintu ruang UGD. Sedangkan Minato, dia hanya berdiri membatu tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada. Tak percaya jika anaknya Menma telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Dan hari itu hanya tangisan yang terdengar di keluarga kecil Namikaze tersebut. Menangisi seorang terkasih. Menma. Sang anak, adik dan kakak tersayang mereka yang pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Sejak saat itu semua berubah. Kaa-san selalu saja mengurung diri di kamar dan sesekali terdengar isak tangis darinya. Tou-san selalu pulang malam bahkan lembur di kantor untuk melupakan kematian Menma. Dan Kyuu-nii lebi memilih pergi dari rumah dan memilih kost di dekat tempatnya berkuliah sekarang. Semua tak mempedulikanku lagi. Mereka hanya memikirkan kematian mu saja.

Semua sudah berbeda Menma-nii. Berbeda sejak kepergianmu. Apa aku sanggup hidup tanpamu lebih lama lagi? Apa aku sanggup menjaga mereka jika aku saja tak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri? Apa aku sanggup untuk tidak bergantung lagi padamu? Apa aku sanggup?

Namun aku tau jawaban dari semua itu. Aku tak sanggup Menma-nii. Benar-benar tak sanggup.

Dan aku lebih memilih mengakhiri semua ini dan menyusul dirimu disana.

'Tunggu aku Menma-nii...'

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hey minna-san... aku datang lagi dengan fic yang baru. Makasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca fic ku yang dulu. Dan aku jujur gak nyangka kalau reaksinya pada positif-positif. Hehehe

aku gak tau gimana fic ku yang ini, mungkin masih banyak kekurangan. Tapi semoga minna-san suka dengan fic ku yang ini.

Oh ya. Jika berkenan tolong berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun ya. So

.

.

.

Mind to REVIEW...


End file.
